


Pierce My Ears (and My Heart)

by ant_king



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Ear Piercings, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, i just love yamaguchi :((, impulsive decisions lets goooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ant_king/pseuds/ant_king
Summary: “Are you ready?” He asked softly. Yamaguchi shivered slightly at the feeling of Terushima’s breath on his face.“Yeah.” He breathed. “Stab me.”Terushima snorted. “Don’t phrase it like that! If you make me laugh, these earrings are gonna be wonky.”After Tsukishima upsets Yamaguchi, he agrees to let Terushima pierce his ears. It turns out to be a great idea.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 530





	Pierce My Ears (and My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to issue an apology to tsukishima for making him the bad guy here,, i do love him,, i just needed someone so that i could vent a bit lolol
> 
> hope u like the fic :)
> 
> also im so sorry about the cheesy ass title i literally couldn't think of anything else lmao

Yamaguchi was sitting next to Tsukishima, and they were eating their lunch together, like they did every day. Since Tsukishima wasn’t very talkative, there was a lull in conversation, so Yamaguchi amused himself by watching the other people milling around their school’s courtyard. He was so distracted by watching the pigeons that crowded at the feet of a small group of kids, that he wasn’t entirely focussed when Tsukishima began to speak again.

“Tch. That’s so gross.” Tsukishima seemed to be expressing displeasure at something.

“Mhm.” Yamaguchi agreed, still absorbed by the largest pigeon, who was picking at a chip that had fallen on the floor. 

“I can’t believe they’d just walk around like that.” Yamaguchi decided that he should probably pay more attention to the conversation, and looked up. He followed Tsukishima’s gaze, across the courtyard to two girls, who walked happily together, connected by their hands. Yamaguchi puzzled over what Tsukishima was so annoyed at. He couldn’t see anything abnormal about their appearance, so he just kept watching.

It all clicked into place when the shorter girl stood on her tiptoes to kiss the taller’s cheek. “Tsukki.” He began hesitantly. “Do you have a problem with them dating?”

Tsukishima scoffed. “Well yeah. It’s so weird.”

Yamaguchi felt his heart sink past his stomach. He hadn’t come out to Tsukishima yet, and listening to his best friend condemn people who were just like him stung.

To rub salt in the wound, Tsukishima just kept talking. “I’m glad you aren’t like that Yamaguchi. It’d be so awful to worry about you liking me or something.” Tsukishima sniffed dismissively, and stood up, probably to head back inside in time for their next class.

Yamaguchi remained sitting. “And what if I was l-like that?” His voice shook, but he clutched onto his bag for support, and looked his best friend in the eyes.

“What are you talking about? You aren’t, so stop making stupid jokes.” Tsukishima then strode away, clearly intending for Yamaguchi to follow him. He didn’t.

“Yeah. Jokes.” Yamaguchi mumbled, and stared at the pigeons again, sadly.

Just as he was beginning to wish he was a pigeon, after all, they got to eat loads of soggy chips, and didn’t have to worry about stupid stuff like friends, he got a text alert from his phone.

_ terushima: hey when does ur school let out?? _

_ yamaguchi: in about an hour, why? _

_ terushima: because im in the area + thought we could hang out :)) _

_ yamaguchi: oh _

_ yamaguchi: todays not really a good day. _

In all honesty, Yamaguchi had been planning to hold it together for one more godforsaken hour, and then he would go home and cry until he had to face the outside world again. Terushima, who seemed to be constantly happy and full of energy, was not a part of that plan.

_ terushima: oh no :(( _

_ terushima: what happened :00 _

Yamaguchi nearly burned a hole into his phone with how hard he stared at it. After debating whether or not to tell Terushima what happened, he began typing again.

_ yamaguchi: it’s really nothing haha _

_ terushima: bullshit _

_ terushima: you NEVER cancel plans unless it's really important _

_ yamaguchi: fine. It’s not nothing _

_ yamaguchi: but pls don’t come over!! _

Just as he sent the last text, the bell rang, and he realised that he was still sitting outside, and that he was going to be late to his next class if he didn’t run there immediately. He pocketed his phone, and hoped that Terushima would heed his words.

After barely listening to his teacher for an hour, he hurried out of the building. He wanted to leave before anyone from the volleyball club caught him, as they’d probably convince him to stay for practice, and he really just wanted to go home.

He sped out of the gate, and promptly bumped into someone. Just as he was about to apologise, he looked at the person properly, he realised that the dyed blond hair, tongue piercing, and black studs in his ears belonged to none other than Terushima.

“You ass! I told you not to come!” Was all he said before he started to tear up.

“From the look of you, I’m glad I did.” Terushima wrapped an arm around Yamaguchi and steered him in the direction of his house.

Eventually, they made it to Yamaguchi’s house, despite the fact that Terushima had to maneuver him away from lamp posts twice, since he couldn’t see through his tears. After greeting his mum, they made their way upstairs to sit on Yamaguchi’s bed.

“So, are you gonna tell me what happened?” Terushima asked.

Yamaguchi took a big breath, and explained everything Tsukishima said, and how it hurt so much more because Tsukishima was talking about  _ him _ , and how he’d just brushed him off when he tried to come out, as if it was  _ so unthinkable _ that Yamaguchi could be gay. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Terushima get angrier and angrier the more Yamaguchi spoke.

“He’s such an asshole.” Terushima frowned. “You deserve better than that.” 

“What do I do, Teru?” Yamaguchi wiped his tears off on his sleeve.

“Well, I don’t know. But I do have something we could do now, to take your mind off it?”

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow drily.

Terushima laughed. “That depends.” He fiddled around with his small bag, until he pulled something out. “Do you want me to pierce your ears?” He clearly saw the look of shock on Yamaguchi’s face, because he rushed to continue. “Before you say no, I just want to say that I think you’d look great.”

Yamaguchi felt his face heat up at Terushima’s words, and he considered the option in front of him. On the one hand, getting a spontaneous ear piercing was so unlike him, that his instinctive reaction was to say no. On the other hand, as petty as it might seem, it felt like a small way to get back at Tsukishima, a way to show him that he didn’t know Yamaguchi as well as he thought he did, and that he didn’t always have to be Tsukishima’s quivering sidekick.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he nodded jerkily, and Terushima grinned. “Okay. We’re gonna need some ice. Do you have any?”

A few minutes and an awkward lie to Yamaguchi’s mum about why they needed the ice later, Terushima was sitting cross-legged next to Yamaguchi, preparing to stick a needle into his ear after they’d numbed it with the ice.

“Are you ready?” He asked softly. Yamaguchi shivered slightly at the feeling of Terushima’s breath on his face.

“Yeah.” He breathed. “Stab me.”

Terushima snorted. “Don’t phrase it like that! If you make me laugh, these earrings are gonna be wonky.” Terushima had brought him a selection, but they had decided on a pair of black studs, the same as the ones Terushima wore.

After what felt like an hour, but was really only a few seconds, Terushima pushed the needle through Yamaguchi’s left ear. It didn’t really hurt, there was a small pinch, and then his ear felt uncomfortably warm, but that was it. He thanked the ice for that. He blushed when he noticed that Terushima had stuck his tongue out to concentrate, and he caught a glimpse of his tongue piercing.

A few minutes later, Yamaguchi had matching studs in each ear, and he admired them in the mirror.

“I knew they’d look great!” Terushima smiled at Yamaguchi.

“Thanks.” Yamaguchi looked away from the mirror to look at Terushima. “You’re really nice.”

“Well, since I’m so very nice, and I gave you those lovely earrings, would you say I deserve a reward?” Terushima batted his eyelashes, and Yamaguchi chuckled.

“A reward, you say?” Yamaguchi pretended to stroke his chin. “What would you like?”

Terushima took a deep breath, as if he was steeling himself for something. “Well, I’d really like a kiss, but if you don’t want to I under-”

Yamaguchi cut him off by bringing their faces together. When they remembered that they needed to breathe, and they drew back, Yamaguchi laughed, completely carefree for the first time in a while.

“So, will you be my super cute boyfriend, with awesome piercings?” Terushima asked.

“Only if you’ll be my boyfriend with even cooler piercings.” Yamaguchi smiled, and leaned in to kiss Terushima, his  _ boyfriend _ , again.

They spent the rest of their time together alternating between laughing and kissing, and Yamaguchi didn’t worry about what Tsukishima would think at all. He was too busy enjoying the company of someone who saw, and accepted, every part of him.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe im just touch starved but the intimacy of someone leaning against u to pierce ur ear?? hhhh 
> 
> also, i love yamaguchi because i think soggy chips are good and i am easily distracted by pigeons
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if u liked it and want to make me cry bc i love validation <3


End file.
